Corporal Harris: Ghost
by Methos2523
Summary: Set several months after 'One shot, one kill', this continues the story of Corporal Harris as he's brought further into Agent Gibbs world when a Hamas terrorist strikes at his team, though an unexpected surprise awaits him at NCIS


TITLE: Ghost

DISCLAIMER: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, the NCIS universe belongs to Shane Brennan and Donald P. Bellisario… any other fandoms that gets dragged kicking and screaming into this belong to their respective owners, nothing is mine, only the extremely twisted idea...

AN: Sequel to 'One Shot, One Kill'. This little universe won't make much sense until you read that one shot / prequel fic

This takes place during the 'Kill Ari' arc at the beginning of Season 3 of NCIS… using a bit of the script at first, but things will diverge very quickly as they go.

* * *

September 20, 2005

19:17

The rain was coming down hard as he pushed open the side door to the NCIS offices building, coating his hair and face instantly as he stepped out into the cold. It felt right, normal, the world shouldn't be a dry and happy place any more, not when one of their best and brightest had been taken from them right in front of his face.

He'd lost men before, that was part of being a soldier, learning to accept what happened, what you couldn't change, and fight to prevent it from ever happening again. But Kate was different, she'd been taken from them by a psychotic asshole who was playing both sides. The FBI thought they had Ari under control, today just showed him how much of a damn the FBI's control was actually worth.

He stood there, at the corner of the NCIS building, just letting the rain soak into his clothes, he'd told McGee and DiNozzo he was going to fetch coffee, and they'd honestly believed him. It was probably shock he told himself, setting in to both of them. As far as he knew, neither DiNozzo nor McGee had ever been that close when someone they cared about was taken from them. They'd seen death before, that was part of the job, but something like this, it was beyond their experience.

Looking down at the windows on street level he could see Abby sat at her desk, staring at a piece of paper. This would probably hit her worse of all, he hadn't thought about Abby, his focus had been on getting that son of a bitch and making him pay for what he had done. He'd fix that when he got back, he'd make sure Abby knew he'd make Ari pay for what had happened.

Setting his sights on the coffee store just outside of the main Quantico gates he started to walk, ignoring the cold rain that was dripping down his back as he pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and dialling the number from memory as he walked. When he started ringing he moved against the building, leaning his back against the cold walls and sheltering the phone from the wind and rain that was coming down.

"Sicinski,"

He smiled as Master Sergeant Sicinski answered the line almost immediately. "It's Gibbs," He replied simply, pressing the phone to his ear so he could hear better through the wind and rain.

"Gunny," Master Sergeant Sicinski's voice came back. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Harris," Gibbs said simply.

"Graduated last week. That it? You calling to check up on the kid?" Master Sergeant Sicinski's voice came back.

"No," Gibbs said, pausing to take a deep breath. "Where is he?"

"On base still," Master Sergeant Sicinski answered after a moment's pause. "He was last time I checked anyway, put him on leave while he decided what to do for his next tour. Kid's got quite a few offers coming his way."

"I'd expect so," Gibbs drawled out.

"Not kidding Gunny," Master Sergeant Sicinski continued. "Had the CTU send someone down for him, word is his file got Heller's personal attention. Even got the NSA asking about him, wanted a full background check. Sounded a bit fishy so I had a few friends check into their story, seems they're looking around to get their mitts on anyone with connections to Sunnydale to restart a project of theirs, something to do with The Initi…"

"I don't care about the NSA Sicinski," Gibbs cut him off sharply. "Is Harris still there?"

"Yeah, he's here." Sicinski answered quickly, knowing when Gibbs used that tone of voice, the shit had hit the fan somewhere. "You ok Gunny?"

"I need the kid out here, now Master Sergeant." Gunny said, ignoring Master Sergeant Sicinski's question.

"He's on a twenty, got a ten day mandatory and ten more to decide," Master Sergeant Sicinski explained. "Harris has thirteen left before we need an answer."

"Tell him I need his ass out here now." Gibbs said urgently.

"You tell me what's going on, and I'll boot his ass up to Quantico myself Gunny." Master Sergeant Sicinski said simply.

"Sniper, Hamas terrorist." Gibbs paused, taking a breath. "He shot one of my people."

"God," Master Sergeant Sicinski breathed out down the line. "Is he…"

"She," Gibbs shook his head, even though he knew Sicinski couldn't see it. "I want this bastard Sicinski."

"One second Gunny," Master Sergeant Sicinski said over the line before it went quiet for a moment. "Find Harris for me, now. I want him here on the double." Gibbs heard faintly through the cell phone speakers before he heard a door slam shut and there was quiet for another moment. "I'll have him report to you ASAP."

"Appreciate it Master Sergeant." Gibbs replied with a nod.

"You know this can't be official," Master Sergeant Sicinski said after a moment's pause. "I can't order him up there to do this."

"I know," Gibbs nodded. "Tell him I need him, he'll come."

"You sound pretty sure of that Gunny," Master Sergeant Sicinski replied.

"I am," Gibbs said firmly.

"You even gonna tell me what that was all about down on the range?" Master Sergeant Sicinski asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Gibbs replied. "Get Harris up here, and I'll consider it."

"Consider it done Gunny," Master Sergeant Sicinski replied. "Good hunting." He said before the line went dead, not giving Gibbs a chance to reply.

"There won't be anything good about it," Gibbs muttered to himself, closing the phone and replacing it in his pocket before he continued walking towards the main gates, and towards the promise of a hot coffee.

* * *

Stone Bay Barracks

Advanced Scout Sniper HQ attached to Camp Lejeune

Just outside the barracks Xander was enjoying the quiet, the sun had long since set on the horizon, leaving only the base flood lights around him lighting up the training course where he was sat. He wasn't working on anything in particular, a random piece of wood was in his hands that he was sanding down, not sure what to make of it yet, but just enjoying the repetitive motion that calmed his mind as he sat in the quiet.

"Corporal Harris." He looked up from the wood to see one of the men on guard duty today approaching him before he stopped and saluted. "Master Sergeant wants to see you, on the double sir."

"I'll be there Lance Corporal," Xander nodded, standing up and saluting back, pocketing the piece of wood and sandpaper for the moment into his BDU pants. "Any clue what's what?"

The Lance Corporal shook his head as he led Xander back towards the main logistics building. "Sounded urgent though, haven't heard the Master Sergeant like that in a while."

"Thanks," Xander nodded, breaking into a jog as he moved faster towards the main building, trying to figure out in his mind what was going on.

The base wasn't as busy as it had been last week, now the advanced class had passed the course, a full eighteen of the original twenty five, most of them had already received their assignments and had shipped out, leaving only a few still waiting for their papers on base.

He jogged through the corridors of the logistics building, turning the last corner before slowing down to a fast walk, checking he was suitably presentable and dusting off a bit of wood dust as he walked before stopping at Master Sergeant Sicinski's office and knocking on the door.

"Come."

At the voice he opened the door, stepping through and closing it behind him. "Corporal Harris reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Corporal," Master Sergeant Sicinski said simply, saluting back from where he was stood by a book shelf on the side of his office.

"Thank you Master Sergeant." Xander said crisply, moving to a more relaxed stance and holding his arms behind his back.

"I've just received a call from Special Agent Gibbs," Master Sergeant Sicinski. "He's alright," He interrupted himself when he saw a look of concern flash across Corporal Harris' face. "You're still on leave pending orders, is that correct Corporal?"

"Yes Master Sergeant," Xander nodded.

"Have you decided to accept any of the offers on your table yet?" Master Sergeant Sicinski asked, moving to sit down at his desk and gesturing for Corporal Harris to do the same in the chair opposite.

"No Master Sergeant," Xander shook his head.

"Looking to head back for a fourth tour then," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "I can appreciate that." He smiled. "Look kid, Special Agent Gibbs wants you up there to help out with something. Unofficially if you catch my drift."

"Yes Master Sergeant I do." Xander nodded as he sat down in the chair offered.

"If I'm right, you've got thirteen days left before we need your decision." Master Sergeant Sicinski said, glancing down at the file in front of him to double check. "You've got quite a few offers here Corporal."

Xander nodded, not knowing what else to say to that.

"I see the CID have a prospective offer on the table," Master Sergeant Sicinski noted, tapping his finger on the file. "They've spoken with you?"

"Yes," Xander nodded, remembering the CID Major that had come down to Stone Bay earlier in the week to talk with him.

"Protection detail?" Master Sergeant Sicinski noted. "You'd do well there Corporal."

"Thank you Master Sergeant," Xander nodded, accepting the advice. "Major Carter offered to keep the offer open until I receive my stripe."

"I'm sure that won't be long Corporal," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "I'm recommending you take some time to talk with NCIS as well, if the CID have their offer on the table, you'd do well to talk to some NCIS agents to get the feel of what agency life can be like."

"I'll do that Master Sergeant." Xander nodded, standing up from the chair.

"Good thinking Corporal," Master Sergeant Sicinski smiled as he stood up from his chair. "I'm sure NCIS will show you a warm welcome."

"Thank you." Xander nodded, taking the hint for what it was.

"I'll expect to see you back within thirteen with your answer Corporal." Master Sergeant Sicinski said.

"I'll be here Master Sergeant." Xander said, snapping to attention.

"See that you are," Master Sergeant Sicinski nodded. "And tell Gibbs I won't forget his promise." He smiled, holding out his hand for Xander to shake. "It's been an honour Corporal."

"The honour was mine." Xander smiled, accepting the hand and shaking it firmly.

"Dismissed Corporal." Staff Sergeant Sicinski said with a nod.

"Yes Master Sergeant," Xander said, turning a crisp one eighty from the chair and heading out of the office. Once he closed the door behind him he thought about what had been said, it was obvious there was a lot of 'read between the lines' comments, but the point was clear, head up to NCIS, Gibbs needed him.

Moving quickly into a jog he moved through the logistics building quietly, heading back to the barracks, as soon as he was outside he broke into a flat out run, heading back to the barracks to get changed and grab his kit bag as quickly as possible.

Whatever had happened to Agent Gibbs, it was obvious he'd called Master Sergeant Sicinski and asked for him to get up there ASAP, that much was easily deciphered between the lines. So he'd be there, he owed Gunny that much for everything his memories had done for him over the years.

* * *

23:52

The rain had hit just south of Virginia as he drove through the night, pushing a five hour journey into just over four hours as he parked up at Quantico base in the lot designated for NCIS visitors. Leaving his bags and coat in the car he simply ignored the rain as he locked the car up quickly before jogging the short distance over to the NCIS main doors. He hadn't even been bothered to change out of his service uniform, he'd been wearing it earlier in the day as an assistant to Master Sergeant Sicinski and showing some new transfers around, but after Master Sergeant Sicinski had told him about Gibbs he'd just thrown his stuff in the car and left, not bothering to change or pack any of his tools he kept in his bunk chest on base.

"Can I help you?" A guard at the desk asked as he stepped inside, savouring the warmth of the building after being in the car for a long night drive.

"Corporal Harris," Xander announced himself, pulling out his military ID to hand over to the guard. "I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs."

"Yes sir," The guard nodded, checking the ID against the face quickly before handing it back. "Through the doors, elevator on your right. Third floor."

"Thank you," Xander nodded as he pocketed his ID and passed through in the direction indicated by the guard, using his free hand to take his service uniform cap off and shake the rainwater off of it. Pressing the button for the elevator he didn't have to wait long until it pinged and the doors opened, letting him see the person stood inside.

"Agent Gibbs." Xander he nodded, smiling at the Special Agent who was waiting inside the elevator.

"Corporal," Special Agent Gibbs nodded back, noting the two guards at their posts either side of the main doors, easily within hearing distance. "Good of you to come."

"The Master Sergeant told me you wanted me," Xander nodded as he stepped inside the elevator. "I was just on my way up."

"Down," Gibbs nodded, pressing the button for the SB2 level, causing the elevator doors to close. They travelled down for about three seconds before Gibbs reached out and hit the emergency stop button. "It's good to see you kid." He smiled earnestly, though it didn't quite catch his eyes.

"I got the message that you wanted me here asap," Xander frowned. "Everything ok?"

"Kate," Gibbs whispered. "The bastard got Kate."

"Kate… the female agent that was…" Xander trailed off as Gibbs nodded.

"Lapua, three oh eight," Gibbs explained.

"Sniper," Xander nodded, knowing that ammunition well enough himself. "The other two agents?"

"Shocked, but fine." Gibbs explained. "Took another shot earlier into our forensics lab, no injuries though."

"Lucky," Xander nodded thankfully. "What do you need?"

"This bastard is targeting my women Harris," Gibbs bit out carefully. "I want him gone."

"Here to help," Xander saluted crisply with a nod.

"We find this guy, no paperwork, no tape, nothing." Gibbs said firmly. "He's gone, or I'm gone."

"Not going to happen Gunny," Xander smiled. "Two of us here now."

"That's what I like to hear," Gibbs nodded with a small smile as he reached out and punched the emergency stop button again, causing the elevator to lurch back into motion. "I take it you're still on leave?"

"Another thirteen days," Xander nodded. "Master Sergeant Sicinski strongly suggested I come up and talk with NCIS about a future transfer here." He explained with a wry smile.

"Did he?" Gibbs smiled. "I'll have to thank him for that."

"He also said he wouldn't forget your promise." Xander said, remembering Master Sergeant Sicinski's message to Gibbs.

"I didn't think he would," Gibbs said with a small smile as the doors to the garage area opened so he could walk out, with Corporal Harris following close behind.

They walked on in silence for a moment, both men taking in what was going on in the garage area, where a woman in red overalls was digging through the trunk of a car while a man in a suit watched, or appeared to be watching but looked to be simply staring at the woman's ass.

"Ohh, I found another one." A voice came from the trunk, causing the suited man to turn around and notice Gibbs and Corporal Harris stood behind them.

"Boss, we… we, um, we found a three oh eight slug." McGee stammered out, a bit off guard at being caught staring at Abby like that.

"Two," The woman announced as she backed out of the trunk of the car. "They were plugged in the trunk."

"Good work Abby," Gibbs nodded. "Abby, Corporal Harris."

"The sniper," McGee nodded, finally recognising the young marine from where they had last seen him in the infirmary nearly two months ago.

"That's me," Xander nodded with a smile, holding his hand out for McGee to shake first. "Don't remember seeing you there."

"I was… uh, I was out testing your equipment. I only saw you when, when you were unconscious." McGee explained.

"Ahh," Xander nodded.

"You're looking better," McGee said after a moment's pause.

"These fired by that dirtbag in the warehouse?" Gibbs asked, pulling the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Yes," Abby confirmed, turning away from where she'd been looking at Corporal Harris. "Those I found in the right side of the car." She explained, gesturing for Gibbs to take a look at the bullet holes himself. "Nine mill slugs."

"Ari missed with his first shot, hit the controller with the second." McGee explained.

"You're going to have to catch me up here," Xander said as he walked around the car, following Gibbs as he looked at the bullet holes.

"Where were you before you took cover?" Gibbs asked, looking at McGee.

"Uh," McGee paused, walking around to the other side of the car and crouching by the back door. "Right here."

Xander whistled to himself, fingering a bullet hole in the rim of the car body, just above the rear tires.

"Tony's right, you do owe that terrorist a thank you." Gibbs nodded at Xander.

"More action than I'd have thought for Agents," Xander said with a nod at Gibbs. "He's lucky he didn't have a hole as well."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Gibbs frowned as the elevator doors opened, Tony walking out a few seconds later.

"He didn't police his brass again," Tony said as he walked out. "Oh, hey, I know you."

"Corporal Harris, Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs nodded between them.

"Metro PD found a three oh eight casing in the park next to tire tracks." Tony explained.

"And?" Gibbs frowned over.

"Nothing," Tony shook his head. "I was waiting for you to tell me to tell them to bring the evidence here ASAP."

"Is this how they always are?" Xander whispered to the woman in the red overalls as Gibbs and DiNozzo spoke between themselves.

"Tony is baiting Gibbs," The woman explained. "Abby, by the way." She said with a smile.

"Xander Harris," Xander smiled back.

"Oh by the way, the director wants to see you up in MTAC." Tony said quickly.

"Harris, with me." Gibbs called over, interrupting where Xander and Abby were talking.

"Gotcha," Xander nodded back. "Nice to uh, see you all I guess. I mean, aside from the…"

"Now Corporal," Gibbs barked out as he walked over to the elevator, standing by the optical reader and letting it scan over his eye.

"Yes sir," Xander nodded, jogging over to the elevator away from Abby and McGee. "The Director?" He asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Don't ask me," Gibbs shrugged as they both stepped into the elevator before the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"The sniper?" Abby asked, looking between DiNozzo and McGee.

"Not really a case," McGee explained. "Remember a few months back, we got a message that Gibbs collapsed at a base down in Jacksonville?"

"Yeah, the director made Gibbs take all kinds of medical tests before he was allowed back to work." Abby nodded, remembering that week well. "He was there?"

"He was in the same condition as Gibbs," DiNozzo explained. "Then they both woke up, no explanation, no nothing."

"People don't just wake up Tony," Abby frowned at him.

"That's what happened," McGee said with a shrug. "Gibbs won't say anymore, wouldn't even tell us who Corporal Harris is to him."

"I still say illegitimate son," Tony nodded with a small grin.

"Gibbs' son?" Abby asked, a shocked look on her face. "Noo!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Explains why he drove down to Jacksonville without any other reason, dropped everything to head down there." Tony explained his reasoning.

"Doesn't explain them both being unconscious without a cause though," McGee reasoned. "Besides, they look nothing alike."

"He could take after his mother?" Abby sided with Tony, wondering if it was possible that Gibbs had a child they knew nothing about.

"Then he'd be a redhead." McGee offered with a smile. "Wonder what he's doing here though."

"Think that's obvious probie," Tony said with a dark smile. "Now, why would Gibbs have called in a sniper with combat experience, one of the best from what I remember of his file, someone who was breezing through the advanced sniper training easily enough to help other Marines on his course? I mean, did you not see those badges on his uniform?"

"To do to Ari what he did to Kate," McGee nodded, agreeing with Tony's reasoning.

"Good," Abby nodded firmly. "I hope they get him."

"I remember talking to one of the marines that was training with him," Tony said thoughtfully, leaning back against the car that was parked there for examination. "They called him X."

"Ex?" Abby asked, confused at the name.

"Not 'ex', X," Tony explained, crossing his fingers in an 'X' pattern for her.

"Why, oh, is he like a comic fan, or like a mutant or something?" Abby asked, trying to figure out the significance of the letter.

"Heh, that would be cool," Tony grinned. "But no, X, as in marks the spot." He explained. "Sniper, and a damn good one from what the other marines in the squad told me."

"Marks the spot? What spot, is there… oh," Abby trailed off as she finally got it. "That must be why Gibbs was there, he was a sniper too."

"Like father like son," Tony grinned, notching another point in favour of his idea.

* * *

Gibbs held two fingers up as he walked into MTAC office, motioning for Harris to stay by the door until he'd had chance to find out what the director wanted him for, he didn't even need to look around, knowing automatically that Harris had already moved to the side of the door and was watching while standing alert.

The people around MTAC were all busy, muttering amongst themselves as Gibbs slipped through and sat next to the balding man at the back of the MTAC seating area.

"What do you have?" NCIS Director Thomas Morrow asked, looking at Gibbs and then over to where Corporal Harris was stood by the door. "And who's he?"

"Brass from Ari's sniper's nest. Three bullets." Gibbs explained, bringing Director Morrow up to date. "Tire tracks in Anacostia Park, where he fired a shot across the river into our forensics lab."

"And the Marine?" Director Morrow asked, eyeing Corporal Harris' service uniform that was authorised dress for off duty or Marines on liberty.

"Corporal Harris," Gibbs nodded, holding two fingers up and gesturing for Harris to come and join them. "I've asked for his assistance hunting down Ari."

"A corporal?" Director Morrow asked, raising an eyebrow at Gibbs as Corporal Harris moved over to stand next to them, he was about to ask more until he saw the badges on Corporal Harris chest that indicated that while he was young he already held expert qualification hanging underneath his rifle pin. "I can see why he called you Corporal."

"Sir," Xander nodded, standing to attention as Director Morrow addressed him.

"You're willing to lend us your expertise here Corporal Harris?" Director Morrow asked, looking up at the young marine.

"Sir yes sir." Xander said firmly, still stood at attention.

"At ease," Director Morrow nodded before turning back to Gibbs. "Not exactly orthodox thinking."

"I'd rather have the edge," Gibbs said with a shrug. "Harris is… I trust him at my back, and we need his edge with Ari taking shots at my people."

"I won't dispute that," Director Morrow nodded, looking back up at Corporal Harris. "Take a seat son, you're blocking the view." He whispered, nodding back to where two people had already moved so they could see the main screen around the Corporal. "Unusual for a sniper not to police his brass, isn't it?" He asked, turning back to Gibbs as Corporal Harris took a seat behind them.

"Yes, sir." Gibbs nodded back.

"I've received calls from every director I know promising to hunt down this sniper as if he'd killed one of their own." Director Morrow explained.

"The FBI might be the most help." Gibbs noted. "Ari Haswari is their mole."

"I've endorsed your recommendation to award the Presidential Medal of Freedom to Special Agent Todd." Director Morrow continued, ignoring his jab at the FBI. "And I'll have paperwork for borrowing the Corporal drawn up by the end of the night."

"Thank you, sir." Gibbs nodded.

"According to your after-action report, no one actually saw the sniper who killed Agent Todd." Director Morrow stated.

"Ari was on a rooftop six hundred meters away." Gibbs explained.

"Extraordinary shot." Director Morrow said, trying to imagine that level of skill with a rifle.

"No, sir, not really." Gibbs shook his head. "I've done it, and Harris has probably done further."

"Further?" Director Morrow asked, looking back over his right shoulder at where Corporal Harris was sat quietly behind them. "Furthest?" He asked quietly.

"Nine forty on the rage sir," Xander explained. "Aiming for a clear thousand before my next tour." He said simply.

"Extraordinary," Director Morrow nodded, impressed at the level of expertise the young Corporal must have. "I can see why Agent Gibbs brought you aboard."

"He's got offers from CTU, NSA and CID on the table already," Gibbs explained. "I thought it'd be worth his while to see how we do things here before making his decision."

"Skills like that don't come cheap," Director Morrow nodded, wondering if he could actually justify poaching Corporal Harris for NCIS teams himself. "But that's not my problem anymore Jethro." He said, standing up from his seat as others in the room filed out.

"You're firing me sir?" Gibbs asked almost in disbelief, looking up at him.

"I've been offered a Deputy Director's position at Homeland Security." Director Morrow explained as he buttoned his jacket. "The agency could use some younger blood."

"Well, who'd be replacing you, sir?" Gibbs asked before a horrific thought hit him as Director Morrow smiled at him. "Not me!"

"Much as I like you, Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head." Director Morrow laughed. "He's your problem now, Director." He said, as he walked out of the room, leaving Gibbs to look down the seating area in MTAC at where a woman was standing up from where she'd been seated in the front row.

"Hello, Jethro." She said as she turned around with a small smile. "Should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?"

Xander whistled to himself softly from behind Gibbs, sliding down in his seat a bit as the face of the new director brought back very erotic memories from Gibbs' mind of her and him in Paris together in bed, memories that were definitely getting filed away in the NSFW 'do not touch' area of his mind.

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen?" Gibbs said after a moment, resisting the urge to turn around and ask Harris exactly how much of his memories he still had.

"Any problem taking orders from me?" Director Shepard asked as she walked up to meet Gibbs where he stood up.

"As Director or as a woman?" Gibbs simply asked.

"Either." Director Shepard countered.

"It was six years ago. The past won't be a problem. You were a damn good agent. Especially undercover." Gibbs said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh boy," Xander whispered to himself, sinking down in his chair a bit more and wishing he'd stayed down in the garage with the other people investigating the car.

"Jethro." Director Shepard said with a hint of warning. "Who's the marine?"

"Extra hands," Gibbs explained.

"On file?" She countered.

"He will be by the end of the night." Gibbs explained.

"See that he is," Director Shepard said firmly.

* * *

Tony frowned from his desk as he looked up at the computer, despite his best efforts he couldn't link Corporal Harris and Gibbs, as far as he could see they'd never even met until a few months ago, there were no phone calls between the two until earlier in the night, nothing to indicate that Harris had any link to Gibbs whatsoever.

Some motion by his computer caught his attention so he looked up quickly to see the object of his searching walk past and move to Gibbs' desk, standing there and leaning against the desk comfortably and looking a bit flushed.

"You ok?" Tony drawled out, looking over at him as he stood up, noting the various ribbons and badges that were on his chest.

"Odd memories," Xander shook his head as Tony came over. "Where are the others?"

"McGee and Abby are down in firearms," Tony explained. "Gibbs call you in?" He asked, knowing already that Gibbs had called but wanting to know for certain why.

"He did," Xander nodded as he leaned on Gibbs' desk comfortably.

"Ohkay," Tony drawled out. "Want to tell me why?"

"Ask Gibbs," Xander said, looking over Tony's shoulder where Gibbs and the new NCIS Director were walking towards them.

"Where are we?" Gibbs asked as they entered the team's area.

"McGee and Abby are on firearms analysis, I've got the computer running tread comparisons to the…" Tony trailed off, noting the redhead behind Gibbs.

"No ones to leave the building," Gibbs said simply. "McGee's on protection detail with Abby, I'll be back in an hour." He said before turning to Xander. "Keep an eye on him."

"Will do," Xander nodded simply as Gibbs turned on his heels and walked out with the new Director alongside.

Tony simply watched in bemusement as Gibbs walked away without even introducing the new redhead he was with, looking back at Corporal Harris he raised an eyebrow but managed to restrain himself from asking any questions. "Coffee?" He asked after a few moments.

"Love some." Xander nodded back at the offer, thankful of something to wake him up after the long drive up to Quantico.

"Be right back," Tony said, grabbing his own cup and frowning at the cold contents before throwing it in the trash and moving off to locate two fresh mugs for him and Corporal Harris, wondering if maybe after a coffee the young Marine would be more willing to talk about what had happened and what relationship he actually had with Gibbs.

Xander nodded, watching Tony walk around the various desks, heading to the refreshments area outside of the main office area, satisfied that he wasn't heading outside or anything he started looking around, noting the 'most wanted' pictures that hung on the side of the main wall next to a large NCIS plaque, he was in the middle of committing them to memory when he felt a cold chill against his skin, resisting the urge to shiver he looked around, nearly jumping back in shock when he saw a young woman looking at him closely.

"Sorry," He said, smiling at her as he stood up from leaning at the desk. "Harris, I'm here…" He trailed off, noting the look of shock on the woman's face. "Hello?" He asked, holding out his hand, "I'm…"

"You can see me?" The woman asked after a moment.

"Uh, yes?" Xander half asked, wondering what sort of game this was. In Gibbs' letters he'd always described Tony as a joker, but tonight it didn't feel like he was in much of a joking mood. "Do I know you?" He asked, still holding out his hand for the woman to take.

"You, you can see me?" The woman asked again, staring at him.

"Well you're not the invisible woman," Xander quipped. "Can I help you or something? The others are… around, somewhere. Gibbs just left and Tony is…"

"Right here," Tony's voice brought him back as he looked around to see Tony walking back into the team area with two mugs of coffee. "I didn't know how you took it, so, black?"

"Black's fine," Xander nodded, accepting the mug of coffee and savouring the warmth.

"Talking to yourself?" Tony asked, moving to his own desk and sitting down before leaning back and taking a mouthful of his own hot drink.

"Uh, no," Xander shook his head, walking half way between Gibbs desk and Tony's, gesturing to the woman with his mug. He noted she had dark shoulder length hair, and was wearing a dark burgundy top, some sort of black skirt, and… He paused as he blinked, focusing on where he could see her hand was moving down and through Gibbs' desk.

"You can see me, and hear me!" The woman said enthusiastically. "Thank god, you, whoever you are. Who are you?" She asked.

"Right," Tony shrugged. "Anyway, not much to do around here, unless you want to help me look through tire tread comparisons."

"Uh, you're alright," Xander nodded, looking back from Tony to where the woman was now poking her hand through Gibbs' computer, making the screen flicker as she pushed her hand through it.

"Stop that," Xander whispered as he walked over quickly, resisting the urge to try and grab the woman's hand.

"What did you say?" Tony asked, looking up from his own computer.

"Nothing," Xander shook his head quickly. "Hot, hot coffee." He said, blowing on the coffee mug enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah, cold night. Must have been a hell of a drive up from Lejeune." Tony said with a nod.

"Long and cold," Xander nodded as he walked around the desk, sitting on Gibbs' chair and watching as Tony watched and raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled some paper from Gibbs' printer and started hunting for a pen through the drawers.

"You looking for something there?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" The woman asked before snapping her fingers. "Camp Lejeune, the sniper school, you're the marine that collapsed with Gibbs!"

"Just a pen," Xander said with ease, ignoring the woman for the moment. "Just going to do some writing here while we're waiting for them to get back."

"Ah," Tony nodded. "Top drawer left, should be some in there."

Xander nodded, following Tony's instructions to open the indicated drawer where he found a few biros and pencils. "Thanks." He said, holding up a pencil.

"Anytime," Tony nodded back before moving his attention back to his computer.

"Gibbs called you? Here?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" Xander whispered under his breath, randomly doodling away on the paper as he spun the chair around so that Tony couldn't see his lips moving.

"You don't know?" The woman asked. "Right, I only met you in passing while…"

"I woke up," Xander nodded, placing the woman at last.

"Kate," She introduced herself.

"Kate, the woman that Ari…" Xander trailed off, resisting the urge to rub his forehead. "Kate the ghost." He whispered to himself.

"I figured as much," Kate nodded. "Seeing as I was wearing completely different clothes today, and, well…" She frowned, pushing her hand through a filing cabinet that was against one of the partition walls.

"Five years," Xander shook his head. "Five years, not a single…" He broke off, rubbing his face with his hand. "A ghost."

"We covered that," Kate frowned. "So how is it you can see me? Are you some sort of psychic, is this a total Patrick Swayze thing here?" She paused, shaking her head. "Tony must be rubbing off on me with all his movie references."

"And why are you still here?" Xander whispered as he continued to doodle on the paper, trying to remember back to high school and think if they'd ever actually encountered ghosts back then.

"How should I know?" The woman shouted. "I'm the dead one here, you're the one that can see ghosts, don't you know what I'm supposed to do?"

"I hate this sort…" Xander trailed off, shaking his head in bemusement as he heard Tony talking behind them. "Who's she?" He whispered, looking up at ghost Kate before looking back at the new woman Tony was talking to.

"Never seen her before," Kate shrugged. "But can we get back to the me being dead thing, you know, the reason you're here?"

"Ziva David," The woman introduced herself to Tony, holding something up that Xander couldn't see from his angle. "Mossad."

"You're Israeli?" Tony asked after a moment.

"Very good," The woman said, turning around and noticing Xander staring at her. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," Xander nodded from where he was sat.

"I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs." She said, looking between Xander and Tony.

"He'll be back in an hour." Tony said simply, brining Ziva's attention back to him. "You sure I can't help you?" He asked dryly.

"Uh, where's the head?" Xander asked, interrupting the way Tony and Ziva were staring at each other. "Unless you two are going to fight, then… well, Gibbs didn't say no fighting, just for me to keep an eye on you."

"I'll be fine," Tony nodded. "Round the corridor to your left, second turning after the break room."

"Gotcha," Xander nodded, standing up from the table. "Back in a few." He said, turning and making eye contact with ghost Kate, indicating he wanted her to join him.

"Really, the men's room?" Kate complained as she followed him, dodging out of the way of people as she walked, knowing that they couldn't see her to avoid her meaning that half the time she actually ducked inside the side wall to avoid walking through someone.

"It's not like they can see you," Xander rolled his eyes as he whispered back. "And I don't want people scheduling me for a psych eval or a meeting with the SACO when they see me talking to myself." He muttered, pushing through the door to the men's room and walking inside once he'd checked it was empty.

"SACO?" Kate asked, walking through the door as it closed on her.

"Substance Abuse Control Officer," Xander explained quickly, waving it off. "Anyway, ghost, you, why?"

"Bullet, head, shot." Kate replied flippantly.

"I asked why, not how." Xander bit back.

"How should I know?" Kate replied. "And anyway, how are you seeing me? I can't…" She reached out gingerly, pushing into Xander's arm before he moved it away.

"That's creepy," Xander frowned, moving further away from the ghost.

"You're telling me?" Kate barked out a laugh. "So?"

"So?" Xander repeated.

"How come you're the only one that can see me?" Kate repeated her question. "Have you seen ghosts before? Is this like a regular thing for you?"

"No, well, yes, I think so." Xander frowned. "Two, back in high school. Poltergeists I think."

"Is that what I am? A poltergeist?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is crazy; I don't even believe in ghosts."

"Says the ghost," Xander quipped.

"Ha hah," Kate muttered dryly. "But seriously, what happened, to the ghosts in high school?"

"They tried to kill my friends," Xander explained, remembering how they'd dealt with the two crazy ghosts back in Sunnydale, or how Buffy and Angel had dealt with them more specifically, leaving Angel to get shot before they passed on. "It was complicated. Unfinished business I think."

"Great, so I need to find my unfinished business, then I can… you know, move on?" She asked curiously. "Where, do ghosts go to heaven? Is there a heaven?"

"Got me," Xander shrugged. "I haven't even thought about all this stuff in years."

"Right, marine," Kate nodded. "Not exactly a Ghostbuster."

"So, no one else can see you?" Xander asked, wondering why he could and no one else around the building had, he thought about it for a few moments before just chalking it up to more Sunnydale freakdom, the same freaky crap that he'd left behind the day he'd enlisted.

"Nothing, not Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, even Abby, I thought for sure if anyone would it would be Abby." Kate shook her head. "I thought I'd be haunting NCIS forever."

"You still might be," Xander muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what to do, unfinished business, that's my best guess."

"Right, unfinished business." Kate nodded. "Ari Haswari."

"The guy that shot you," Xander nodded. "Ok, that makes sense, vengeful ghost." He could accept that, if he'd been shot by a terrorist, he'd probably come back to haunt the bastard too. "So we find him, put a bullet through him, lay you to rest, and that's it?"

"It sounds like a Gibbs plan." Kate said with a nod. "But I'm for it, I want to see the bastard dead for what he did to me."

"So does Gibbs," Xander nodded. "Better check on Tony and the Mossad woman, make sure he hasn't done anything stupid yet."

"He's probably hitting on her right now," Kate rolled her eyes as Xander moved around her, holding the door open this time for her to walk through behind him. "Thank you." She smiled over. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Nope, but you are." Xander grinned at her, ignoring her glare as he walked back to the team area with her following behind him.

"Harris, Harris. You'll love this!" Tony shouted as he saw him approaching, beckoning for him to come over and join them. "Ziva here is a Mossad operative."

"I caught that part," Xander nodded as he moved over and leaned on Gibbs' desk again, eyeing where Ziva was leaning over Tony's desk and glaring at him.

"And guess what her mission is?" Tony said with a grin, standing up from his chair and smirking at Ziva. "Actually, don't, you'll never guess."

Xander simply raised an eyebrow to this, waiting for Tony to continue as Kate sighed in the background.

"Her mission, if you can call it that, is to stop Gibbs from killing a Mossad officer." Tony said with a smile.

"Ari Haswari," Xander guessed from the way Tony was grinning and the way the Mossad woman was glaring at him.

"Oh can I hit her now?" Kate muttered from beside Xander. "A good… where's my gun?" She asked, automatically reaching for her hip and staring down when her holster and gun weren't there.

"So, what do you think her chances are?" Tony grinned over to Xander, seeing him smiling and looking away he could imagine he was already picturing putting the bullet through his target.

"Of stopping me and Gibbs putting the bastard in the ground?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow. "Slim," He said, holding up his finger and thumb maybe half a centimetre apart. "Actually, no…" He paused, putting his finger and thumb together until they were nearly touching. "Anorexic." He smiled over.

"And that gives me a warm happy feeling right here." Tony grinned, looking back at Ziva and holding his hand over his heart.

"Me too." Kate said, smiling sweetly at Xander, knowing that with both Xander and Gibbs looking for Ari, two exceptionally qualified snipers, she at least had a chance of shedding this ghost thing and moving on to, wherever it was that ghosts moved on to.

* * *

Nearly an hour later.

Xander, Tony, Kate and Ziva all looked around as the elevator ping announced it arriving on their floor, as the doors opened and Gibbs walked out with Director Shepard Ziva started walking over to greet her, leaving Xander and Tony looking at each other in confusion.

"Shalom," Director Shepard said by way of greeting as she and Ziva hugged.

"Ohkay," Xander frowned as Tony and Gibbs walked over to Gibbs table where Xander was leaning. "Guessing those two know each other then."

"Harris filled me in," Tony explained. "New Director?"

"New Director," Gibbs nodded. "Yours?"

"Ziva David. Mossad. She's here to stop you from whacking Ari." Tony said simply.

Xander frowned, wondering how Ziva's relationship with the new Director was going to complicate things, even further than they were already complicated with a terrorist around and a ghost haunting him.

"Something to add Harris?" Gibbs asked, catching his look.

"No sir," Xander shook his head quickly, not wanting to get into a discussion about ghosts and other things while Tony and the new Director were around.

"Fine," Gibbs nodded, knowing that if it was something important then Harris would fill him in later on.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Ziva David, Mossad." Director Shepard explained as they walked over to his desk.

"I actually hate her already," Kate muttered from where she was standing by Tony's desk out of the way, getting used to people not hearing her but still irritated by it.

"Ziva," She said, introducing herself and holding out her hand for Gibbs to shake. "Director Shepard has spoken often of you."

"Really," Gibbs said as he accepted the hand and shook it calmly.

"Ziva and I worked anti-terrorist ops since 9/11. You saw one today in MTAC." Director Shepard explained their history.

"I wasn't paying attention, I had other things to discuss." Gibbs said simply, he'd seen bits of the operation on the MTAC screens, but had been busy talking with Director Morrow and Corporal Harris at the time.

"I'm sure," Director Shepard said with a frown before nodding and walking away from the group with Gibbs following her.

"Awkward much," Xander whispered to himself, watching as Tony walked back to his desk, causing Kate to quickly jump out of the way and through Ziva as she walked towards the windows.

"Ben zonah!" Ziva exclaimed, jumping away from the spot where Kate had passed through her, rubbing her arm and side vigorously.

"Huh?" Tony asked, looking at Ziva then across to Xander.

"Son of a bitch," Xander translated roughly with a grin. He'd been in Iraq on two tours now, enough to have picked up a few of the curses he heard insurgents exclaim when faced with a group of US Marines.

"Ah," Tony nodded. "Everything alright there?" He asked, not really caring but a bit amused at the way Ziva was staring at the spot she'd jumped away from as if she expected the floor to jump up and bite her.

"I'm fine," Ziva bit out, looking back up at Tony. "A strange sensation, that was all."

"I could get used to this," Kate grinned from where she was stood at the side of the area eying Ziva curiously.

"Probably just a cold spot," Xander gave a quick explanation. "You know how it gets."

"Indeed," Ziva nodded, looking at Xander curiously before turning and walking away, avoiding the 'cold spot' as she walked and fishing her phone out of her pocket as she moved to the window.

"Cold spot?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Well it's either that or NCIS is haunted." Xander said with a smile, resisting the urge to look at Kate who was kneeling by her old desk and attempting to poke her pen organiser and make it move.

"Right," Tony drawled out with a laugh. "Cold spot, got it." Tony shook his head, not believing it for a second as Gibbs came back over.

"You can stay at mine while you're here," Gibbs explained as he moved around his desk, getting his keys from his pocket and pulling off the spare one and handing it to Xander. "Don't lose it."

"It's your only copy, got it sir." Xander said, accepting the key and putting it in his chest pocket.

"Miss David," Gibbs said, turning his attention back to her as she came back to the group area and moved towards McGee's desk where she'd been sitting while they waited for Gibbs and Director Shepard to return. "Who's head gets cut off if Ari's not a Mossad mole but a terrorist?"

"Mine, I suppose." Ziva admitted. "Since I'm his control officer."

"Can we watch?" Kate asked Xander as he moved to lean on her desk and watch the byplay between Gibbs and the irritating Mossad agent.

"Shhh," Xander grinned before covering his mouth and coughing. "Dry throat." He explained as Tony looked at him.

"Ari Haswari is a Mossad operative undercover in Hamas." Ziva defended him. "He hasn't turned on us or you. He didn't kill Agent Todd." She said firmly, staring at Gibbs.

"Like hell!" Kate shouted from behind her desk, causing Xander to wince at the volume that only he could hear. "He's a terrorist and a murderer, and I look forward to seeing one of you two put a bullet through his head!"

"Gibbs, even if you're right, we owe them proof." Director Shepard said from where she was stood next to Tony's desk.

"That's all we ask. Don't kill the wrong man." Ziva said, taking at breath to calm herself.

"Like Mossad did in Norway?" Gibbs asked, intentionally aggrevating the situation further by bringing up an incident he knew would trigger Ziva's temper.

"That mistake cost us dearly!" Ziva shouted, leaning forward and banging her hand on Gibbs' desk.

"Easy," Xander frowned, stepping towards Gibbs' desk and ready to intervene if needed.

"Not as dearly as the Palestinian waiter you killed." Gibbs shot back, staring up at Ziva and daring her to try something.

"Ziva, assure your Deputy Director that, even though Ari Haswari is a suspect, no action will be taken unless we have evidentiary proof." Director Shepard said, trying to diffuse the situation by moving to stand between Ziva and Gibbs and staring at him. "Proof before action." She said firmly.

"Tony, Harris, with me." Gibbs said as he stood up from his desk, staring back at Director Shepard as he did. "Now, come on." He said, not even breaking stride as he walked past them before they both followed him to the elevator.

Stepping inside he waited until the doors were closed, standing between Tony and Xander before looking at Xander first. "I want you on Ziva's ass." He said simply.

"Got it sir." Xander nodded crisply, fighting the urge to salute.

"Now, what did you want to tell me that you couldn't in front of Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"It can wait," Xander nodded, rolling his eyes at the way ghost Kate was trying to shuffle herself into the corner of the elevator so she didn't pass through Gibbs or Tony.

"Something in your eye?" Gibbs asked, staring at him.

"Dust, doodling earlier, eraser snapped off the pencil." Xander explained feebly.

"Anyway," Tony broke in. "If Harris is shadowing Ziva, what do you want me to do?" He asked as the elevator doors opened to the forensic level in the basement of the NCIS building.

"Keep trying to locate Ari." Gibbs said as if it was the stupidest question in the world as he walked out of the elevator through into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs! Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby said enthusiastically as Gibbs led the way for the group to move into the forensics lab where Abby and McGee were looking at a table with various rifles laid out for inspection on it.

"Abby," Gibbs nodded with a smile. "You got something for me?"

"The FBI database gave me six weapons whose rifling patterns fit the bullets you recovered. I've been able to eliminate all but three," Abby explained, gesturing to the rifles on the table. "Two SWAT weapons; the Tango 51 and the Bravo 51. And this..." She finished, gesturing to the end rifle as Gibbs picked it up.

"Harris?" Gibbs asked, hefting the rifles weight before handing it over to Xander.

"Oh baby," Xander grinned, holding the rifle and stroking the fiberglass stock. "You still miss the wood stock?" He asked, hefting the rifle and judging the weight, it was exactly the same rifle as he'd trained with and served with on two tours.

"Nicer finish than the fiberglass." Gibbs nodded in thought. "It feel heavier to you?" He asked, holding out his hands to take the rifle back.

"A bit," Xander nodded. That was another thing the 'kick start' he'd got when Gibbs had accidentally touched him a few months ago hadn't helped with, experience and familiarity with weapons. His beloved M40A3 rifle was one he'd trained with, he'd gone through his first SDM with the rifle, right through Scout Sniper and half way through the advanced course. Only ever since the 'kick start' he'd got from Gibbs, the memories of his own M40A3 clashed with the memories Gibbs had of his beloved classic M40.

It was basically the same rifle, but the little things were off, things that Gibbs' memories were playing havoc with. His old walnut stock that Gibbs used to caress as he held it in formation was gone now, replaced with an off green fiberglass that just felt wrong to him, though he had to admit, the scope on the new M40A3 was definitely an improvement over the one Gibbs' memories were telling him he was used to. He missed the walnut finish though, even though the wood had gone, the rifle itself was heavier, over two lb's if his memories could be trusted.

"Thought so," Gibbs nodded, feeling the weight and handing it back to Xander.

"Do you two want to be alone with these?" Abby asked with a small smirk.

"Read my mind," Kate laughed from where she was stood away from the main group. "Is that is, is that what he used to…" she trailed off, looking at the camo green and black rifle that looked at home in Harris' hands.

"And for those of us that aren't snipers?" Tony asked for an explanation.

"A Marine M40A1 sniper rifle." Gibbs explained, nodding to the rifle Xander was holding and lining up the sight to see if it needed adjusting.

"It looks sweet the way you own that," McGee commented, drawing glares from both Xander and Gibbs.

"Sweet?" Gibbs asked, walking over and slapping him on the head. "You think Ari looked sweet when he shot Kate with it?"

"'Course not boss." McGee corrected himself quickly from the way Harris and Gibbs were still staring at him he knew he'd said something very wrong.

"My vote is for the Tango or Bravo 51's." Abby interrupted, taking Gibbs attention away from McGee and towards her computer where she had comparison photos of the rounds. "What do you think, Gibbs?" She asked, gesturing to the computer screen for him to take a look.

"Your test rounds show more gouging than Ari's. He was hand-loading and moly-coating." Gibbs said as he looked at the various test rounds that Abby had up on the screen for comparison. "Harris?"

"I'm with you," Xander nodded as he replaced the rifle on the desk and moved to look at the large monitor on the wall displaying the test rounds.

"You two are good!" Abby nodded in agreement.

"Moly-coating?" McGee asked as he looked at the same screen Xander was staring at.

"Harris?" Gibbs asked, waiting for him to explain.

"It's a lubricant." Xander nodded. "We used a lot of it over the years, increases accuracy of a shot."

"McGee, run a trace on Tango and Bravo 51 sales last six weeks, Tri-State area." Gibbs ordered, looking back at the table full of rifles. "Check the Bravo first." He said, tapping on the Marine rifle.

"On it, boss." McGee said as he moved away from the room.

"Any prints on the brass?" Gibbs asked, looking back at the monitor that Abby was still looking at.

"No. Is your gut telling you something?" Abby asked curiously, looking between him and the service dressed Corporal that Tony believed was his son.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded, moving away from the screen. "I need coffee."

"No, Gibbs. Come on." Abby stopped him from moving with a hand on his arm. "This isn't just another investigation. Todd was your agent, but Kate was my friend." She explained. "So can you just top with the John Wayne looks tell me what your gut says?" She asked, looking between Gibbs and Xander where they stood together.

"What don't I believe in, Abby?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"UFOs, mystics, coincidence, saying you're sorry, excuses..." Abby shrugged. "I could go on all night."

"As a Marine sniper, I used hand-loaded, Lapua, three oh eight, boat-tail, full metal jacket, moly-coated bullets." Gibbs explained, gesturing to Xander. "We both did."

"Gibbs..." Abby started to interrupt, looking at them both again and wondering if Tony was really right, could Corporal Harris be Gibbs illegitimate son?

"You know what a sniper calls a Bravo 51?" Gibbs asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"No?" Abby asked, watching as Gibbs turned away, leaving Xander to answer it for him.

"We call it Kate." Xander said softly as Gibbs left the forensics lab, leaving him looking past Abby's shocked face to where Kate was stood in the corner of the room, her mouth making a little 'o' shape at the news.


End file.
